Shinjitsu
by Kitsune-chama
Summary: Je t'ai toujours caché la vérité. Quitte à ce que tu me déteste, peu m'importait. Il ne fallait pas que tu saches. C'était ma raison de vivre, en attendant ma disparition. Mais maintenant tu sais. Je n'ai donc plus de raison d'être. A présent que le spectacle touche à sa fin, il est temps pour moi de quitter la scène, emportant avec moi, notre vérité...


**Bonjour bonjour chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous allez bien.**

**Disclamer:**** Pandora hearts ne m'appartient en aucun cas, sinon j'aurais déjà fait de ce cher Vincent ma victi...euuh mon mari XD. Par conséquent, tout, absolument tout est à la grande Jun MOCHIZUKI, sauf le scénario de ce texte. Je ne fais que jouer avec ses persos, rien de plus.**

**Rating:**** En ce qui concerne le rating, ce sera K pour cette fois.**

**Petite note de l'auteur plus si petite que ça : Voici rien que pour vous...encore un texte sur Pandora tout droit sortit de mon esprit quelque peu dérangé. Celui-ci n'est par contre pas très joyeux, je l'ai écrit il y a bien un an de cela et après quelques petites modifications je le poste enfin. J'espère que ce voyage dans la tête de ce cher Vincent Nightray vous plaira autant que j'ai mis de cœur à l'écrire.**

**En ce qui concerne les spoils, il y en a à partir du tome 15 à propos d'une certaine révélation que Vincent fait à Léo ainsi que d'une certaine demande qu'il lui fait. Je ne peux pas vous dire de quoi il s'agit au risque de vous spoiler. Vous êtes donc prévenus, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui pourrait vous gâcher l'histoire, du moins, je ne crois pas mais je préfère vous prévenir afin de vous évitez une quelconque mauvaise surprise.**

**Dernière petite chose, dans ce texte, Gilbert à retrouvé ses souvenirs d'enfant, ceux avant qu'il ne rencontre Oz. Ce texte met donc en scène la réaction qu'aurait pu avoir Vincent (selon moi) lorsqu'il apprend que son frère se souvient et les choix qu'il fait suite à cette nouvelle.**

**Je crois avoir tout dis, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture. En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment :).**

**Bonne lectuuuuure !**

* * *

_**Shinjitsu**_

_**«**__ Certaines vérités sont parfois dures à apprendre. C'est pourquoi, lorsque certaines d'entre elles sont trop horribles et risquent de tout détruire, les personnes au courant de celles-ci font parfois tout leur possible pour que les êtres qui leurs sont chers n'apprennent jamais. La vérité n'est pas forcément celle que l'on pense, la réalité peut-être bien plus dure et cruelle et, lorsque l'on la connaît, il ne nous est alors plus possible de faire machine arrière. C'est pourquoi, certaines personnes font tout pour garder le secret. Je fais parti de ces personnes prêtes à tout pour défendre le bonheur des êtres qui me sont chers car, l'innocence est le plus doux des rêves... Quand on brise ce rêve, la réalité peut alors vous détruire et tout dévaster sur son passage, faisant ainsi beaucoup plus de mal que de bien. Parce que, quand la réalité vous rattrape, il est bien plus compliqué de faire comme si on ne savait rien, il est tellement mieux, tellement bon, de vivre dans l'ignorance... C'est pourquoi je suis prêt à tout pour que jamais plus ton innocence ne te soit volée, pour que jamais tu ne découvre cette affreuse vérité. Je ne suis plus ce gamin pleurnichard qu'il faut protéger, maintenant c'est à mon tour..._

_Mais, lorsque d'autres personnes, plus têtues encore, s'escriment à vouloir la connaître, la vérité. Que doit-on faire ? Si ce n'est la cacher à tout prix ? Si ce n'est tout tenter pour que, jamais la personne en question n'apprenne. Dut-on mentir, manipuler, tricher, voler voir encore se sacrifier ?! Tout ceci pour que ces personnes ne découvrent pas, ne sachent pas, n'apprennent jamais que, parfois, les gens font des choses idiotes, qu'ils commettent des actes irréparables et tout cela pour essayer de sauver les êtres qui leurs sont chers._

_La vérité est partout mais n'est pas forcément celle que l'on s'imaginait au début. Elle peut-être bien décevante et peut aisément détruire la vie d'un Homme ainsi que celles de l'entourage de celui-ci ou bien..._

_La vérité n'est pas forcément celle que l'on cherchait au début et, lorsque l'on a découvert et qu'il n'est plus possible de faire machine arrière il ne reste alors plus que deux options :_

_-Vivre en portant le poids que représente cette vérité avec les regards des autres mais surtout, leurs jugements. Essayer de se reconstruire malgré tout car celui qui à voulu apprendre cette vérité a trouvé des réponses mais, pas forcément celles qu'il cherchait au début et parfois, encore moins celle qu'il souhaitait entendre. Ou bien..._

_- Ou bien la mort. Certains voulant absolument connaître cette vérité s'avèrent être en fait des lâches qui, au lieu d'affronter tout ceci, préfèrent se donner la mort, plongeant ainsi ceux qui restent dans une profonde tristesse et leur laissant un goût amer de déception et de colère._

_De quelle catégorie feras-tu parti, toi qui tiens tant à l'apprendre, cette infâme vérité cause d'autant de problèmes ?_

_La vérité peut aussi être réconfortante, elle peut vous aider à retrouver une mémoire perdue, à faire la lumière sur certaines choses, sur ces certains actes irréparables ayant eût d'affreuses conséquences qui ont peut-être encore lieu aujourd'hui pour que, après l'avoir découverte, tout puisse redevenir comme avant. Dans ces cas là, deux options s'imposent, cependant, il faut choisir la bonne._

_-Soit l'on choisit de l'annoncer aux autres, mettre au courant absolument tout le monde pour que, le plus de gens possible puisse soigner les blessures qu'aurait pu causer le mensonge masquant cette vérité mais qui, pourtant insufflait le bonheur de tout un chacun ou bien..._

_-Ou bien le silence. Certains gardent le silence et entraînent cette vérité jusque dans leurs tombes car toute vérité n'est pas forcément bonne à dire. Ils préfèrent donc laisser leur entourage vivre dans le mensonge car, je ne le dirais jamais assez l'innocence est le plus doux des rêves et que, si ce rêve venait à être brisé, plus rien ne serait comme avant._

_Avant les mensonges, avant les tromperies, avant tous ces faux semblants, avant, tout simplement..._

_Cette vérité n'était pas forcément facile à apprendre, et il n'y avait que très peu de pistes menant jusqu'à elle. Trop à mon goût d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu le loisir de pouvoir toutes les détruire mais, j'ai veillé au grain car, il ne fallait pas que tu l'apprennes. Cependant..._

_Cependant tu fais parti de ces personnes cherchant par tous les moyens à savoir, à se rappeler, quitte à en souffrir pendant tout le reste de ta vie qui n'est déjà pas si simple._

_Même si, au début, tu ne voulais pas savoir. Même si tu as préféré vivre dans l'ignorance pendant toutes ces années. Pour ne pas souffrir, pour profiter du présent sans que, ton passé ne revienne te hanter, pour être heureux. Juste heureux, connaître un peu ce bonheur dont nous avons été si tôt privé, pour pouvoir vivre cette vie d'enfant à laquelle nous avons étés brutalement arrachés comme si, inconsciemment tu te doutais de quelque chose. Même si, elle était là. La vérité. Cette horrible et infâme chose qu'est notre vérité._

_Lorsque tu t'es décidé, lorsque tu as enfin voulu savoir je n'ai rien pu faire. Face à ton incommensurable force de volonté j'ai été impuissant. Tu as donc finis par l'apprendre, tu l'as finalement trouvé, la vérité. _

_Elle était là, cachée, si proche de toi, de nous mais en même temps si éloignée. _

_Tu as dû endurer beaucoup, peut-être trop d'épreuves afin de pouvoir rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle qui, en fin de compte, était sûrement trop compliqué, trop dur à assimiler pour un enfant. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je suis différent, peut-être est-ce pour cela que mon esprit est si... Dérangé. Ou peut-être pas, qui sait. Ais-je toujours été comme ça ?_

_Tes espérances. Tes croyances. Tes sentiments. Tes principes. Tout ce sur quoi était fondée ta vie. Tes souvenirs... Le fait de les avoir retrouvés aurait put balayer d'un geste tout ce que tu avais mis tant de temps à construire, en une fraction de seconde, tout aurait pu disparaître, sombrer dans cette folie qui, lorsqu'elle s'empare de vous ne vous lâche plus._

_A travers ce voile de mystères dans lequel tu t'enfonçais jour après jour dans l'espoir de réussir à connaitre ta vérité, tu n'y as pas succombé, à cette folie. Tu es parvenu, je ne sais comment d'ailleurs, à rester toi-même, à ne pas sombrer, jamais. A aucun moment tu n'as désespéré alors que, comme toi, nombreux sont ceux qui ont essayés auparavant. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont tentés de ne pas se laisser engloutir par ce monde de ténèbres mais qui, n'ayant pas suffisamment de volonté sont finalement tombés. Je t'admire pour ça tu sais, mais à présent, il est trop tard..._

_Car tu l'as quand-même découverte, cette vérité. Cette vérité que j'ai mis tant de temps à cacher, que j'ai mis tant de patience à essayer de dissimuler, en vain. A travers ce voile de mystères, de doutes et d'incertitudes tu y es finalement parvenu. Tu as découvert ce qu'inconsciemment tu savais, tu as compris le malheur dans lequel sont constamment plongés ceux qui savent. Tu en as pleuré d'ailleurs, après tant d'effort mais..._

_Car il y a toujours un mais, il est à présent trop tard !_

_Merci. Juste ça, merci. Merci d'avoir su déjouer mes pièges, aussi nombreux soient-ils. Merci de ne pas avoir laissé tomber car, jamais et ce quoiqu'il arrive, tu as continué de chercher. Et ce, malgré le fait que j'ai toujours tout fait pour te la cacher, la vérité. Une partie de moi, peut-être ma conscience, aussi infime soit-elle, voulait que tu saches car, a travers ces sourires et ces faux semblants, je souffrais de savoir. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être à ta place mais, la vie est mal faite... ou peut-être pas, qui sait ? Tes efforts n'ont pas étés vains, tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais mais..._

_Mais mon souhait sera exaucé bien avant que tu ne puisses me retrouver, bien avant que tu ne puisse venir me voir, j'y ai personnellement veillé. Il est temps pour moi de quitter la scène..._

_En recouvrant cette mémoire perdue, en te rappelant ces souvenirs que j'aurais voulus oubliés à jamais tu as redécouvert mon côté gentil, attentionné et pleurnichard que je n'ai jamais pu montrer qu'à toi. Malgré tout, nous n'aurons pas le loisir de nous retrouver car, mon appel va être écouté, je vais enfin pouvoir disparaître..._

_Oui, c'est cela, je vais...disparaître. Disparaître en laissant derrière moi ce secret dévoilé, ce mensonge à présent vérité et ces questions, tes questions à jamais non élucidées._

_Je sais, c'est cruel. Terriblement cruel. Mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Enfin si, j'aurais pu. Mais j'ai préféré partir._

_J'ai fuis, je me dois de le reconnaître. J'ai fuis, car je suis un lâche. J'ai fuis car, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai eut peur. _

_Peur de toi. _

_Toi. _

_Toi si gentil. _

_Toi qui avais toujours les mots pour me réconforter lorsque ça n'allait pas. _

_Toi si protecteur envers moi. _

_Moi qui ne le méritais pas du tout car, c'était à cause de moi que tu t'es retrouvé plongé dans cette galère faite de vols, de mépris et de ténèbres. _

_Cette galère que nous avons partagée jusqu'à un certain jour où, enfin, tout s'est éclairé pour nous. _

_Toi. Si courageux, si exemplaire, si loyal si tout..._

_Oui, j'ai eu peur de toi. Peur de ta réaction, qu'elle soit bonne où mauvaise. Peur de mes sentiments car, tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et ce, quoi que tu puisses en dire. Peur que notre relation ne change. Je m'étais fait à l'idée d'être hais et détesté de tous, même de toi. Peur de toi, tout simplement. Peur que tu puisses m'aimer de nouveau. Comme le grand frère que tu n'as jamais cessé d'être. Peur que tu redeviennes celui que tu étais avant. Que tout redevienne comme avant, lorsque nous étions enfants..._

_Alors je fuis, comme le lâche que je suis, devant la difficulté de nos rapports, devant un potentiel futur qui aurait pu être heureux avec toi, je fuis. Plutôt que d'affronter la réalité des choses, plutôt que de t'affronter. Parce que même si l'avis des autres m'importe peu, le tiens m'est nécessaire. Les autres ne sont qu'autant de pièces à présent inutilisables sur mon échiquier. Mais pas toi. J'incarne le roi et, j'ai perdu. C'est un échec et mat... _

_En y repensant, c'est assez ironique tout de même. Moi, l'enfant maudit, le contractant du Loir mais surtout de Demios aussi nommé La reine de coeur, grand manipulateur ayant trompé tant de monde, réputé intouchable et inaccessible. Moi, le sale rat d'égout comme certains se plaisent à m'appeller n'ose affronter le regard de l'être lui étant le plus cher. Si ridicule._

_Oui, je l'avoue, je suis un trouillard. Mais je l'assume, j'ai peur. Peur de la vérité, du jugement que tu pourrais avoir sur moi. Alors, puisque j'ai peur, je pars._

_Je pars justement avec ce secret qui n'en est plus un._

_Je pars avec cette vérité qui, hélas, ne sera jamais mensonge car la vie est ainsi, dure et cruelle, je l'ai appris à mes dépends._

_Je pars sans connaitre ce que tu penses de moi, et c'est sûrement mieux ainsi car, je ne suis pas digne d'un quelconque sentiment d'affection, surtout venant de ta part._

_Je pars, toujours dans la peau de cet enfant pleurnichard sauf que, cette fois, c'est moi qui t'aurais protégé. Protégé de moi. Parce que je suis un monstre. Et les monstres n'ont pas leur place en ce monde..._

_Je pars, sans regrets, ou presque. Car, j'ai accomplis la tâche qui m'était assignée._

_Mon "départ" en rendra sûrement plus d'un heureux, n'est-ce pas, monsieur le Chapelier Fou ?_

_Cependant, quelques questions demeurent, récurrentes. Je ne parviens pas à m'en défaire, dommage pour moi, je vais partir sans avoir de réponses. Au final, ce n'est vraiment pas plus mal. Il n'y a pas de rédemption pour les enfants maudits. Ce châtiment sera donc..._

_ Mon ultime punition... __**»**_

La pièce qui fût autrefois la chambre des deux enfants maudits baigne dans la lumière. Il y règne un silence tranquille et apaisant, le manoir est calme comme il ne l'a jamais été. Jadis, c'était les cris et les rires de deux frères dans leurs rares moments de complicité qui emplissaient cette pièce. Aujourd'hui, ce seront surement les larmes d'immense tristesse et d'incompréhension du grand-frère laissé pour compte qui troubleront cet agréable silence. Car il n'y aura plus jamais de rires et de cris entre ces deux là. La volonté de l'abysse est venue, emmenant avec elle Vincent Nightray, l'enfant aux yeux vairons. L'un couleur d'or, l'autre…

...Aussi rouge que le sang...

* * *

Des pas précipités dans un couloir puis, une porte ouverte à la volée. Mais la pièce est vide et ce silence, toute à l'heure apaisant, devient alors une véritable torture psychologique pour lui qui, doucement, commence à comprendre. Son petit frère est parti. Et il ne reviendra pas. Au milieu de la pièce, à genoux au sol, il commence à pleurer. Le visage baigné de larmes d'amertume, il comprend à regrets que la redécouverte de son passé n'était peut-être pas finalement, une si bonne chose. A quoi bon connaitre une vérité, retrouver ses souvenirs si, au final, on a plus personne à qui se confier.

Seul, aussi seul qu'à son arrivée à cette époque, il pleure. Car il n'y aura plus personne pour sécher ses larmes. Non, plus personne. Jamais.

Seul, si seul. Au beau milieu de la pièce il pleure. Versant des torrents de larmes comme l'enfant qu'il n'a peut-être, en définitive, jamais cessé d'être. Comme le petit garçon chétif et fragile qu'il était auparavant et qu'il est maintenant en train de redevenir.

Il repense alors à toutes ces fois où, dans la rue, mourant de faim et de froid, il a tenté d'abandonner son cadet. Le laissant là, seul sous les regard indifférents et méprisant des habitants de la ville avant de revenir quelques instants plus tard, ne pouvant se résoudre à quitter sa seule et unique famille.

Finalement, c'est le plus petit des deux qui sera parti, quittant son aîné et partant cette fois, sans se retourner...

* * *

Sur un bureau situé au fond de la pièce se trouve une feuille de papier que le grand frère trouvera des heures plus tard lorsque, s'étant quelque peu calmé elle attira son attention. C'est sur ce petit bout de papier, entaché d'encre et de larmes que le petit frère a laissé au grand, un dernier mot d'adieu…

**«**Qu'est-ce qu'une vérité parmi tant de mensonges ? Il en va de même pour le mensonge, comment le déceler de la vérité ? D'illusion à réalité il n'y à qu'un pas, ou presque. Si proche mais en même temps, si éloignés, un peu comme nous d'ailleurs, tu l'auras sûrement remarqué. Telles sont les destinées du mensonge et de la vérité... Est-il utile de la connaitre ou bien vaut-il mieux rester dans l'ignorance et ce à jamais ? J'ai choisis pour toi l'option de l'ignorance car, même si tu la connais finalement cette vérité, tu n'as sûrement pas conscience de tout. L'innocence est le plus doux des rêves, saches tout de même qu'avant de partir, j'ai été content de savoir que ta mémoire t'est revenue. Tu n'auras finalement peut-être pas que de mauvais souvenirs me concernant. De toutes les choses que j'ai bien pu te dire, il en est une que je ne me suis jamais accordé, de peur de ta réaction car, je l'ai remarqué, tu étais souvent gêné en ma présence. J'aimerais néanmoins te le dire, au moins une fois, juste une fois, avant de partir. Je t'aime grand frère, si fort. Hélas il a fallut que je parte mais, toi et moi le savons, c'est mieux ainsi. Cependant, me pardonneras-tu un jour de te laisser ainsi avec, pour seules compagnes de galère, tes interrogations... ? Pardonnes moi, Gil-nii-san…**»**

* * *

**Voilà voilà, j'ai toujours adoré le personnage de Vincent Nightray. Même quand certains le haïssaient et le haïssent encore. Vincent es mon chouchou. Je me rends compte qu'en fait j'adore les personnages torturés psychologiquement et les grands méchants au bon cœur XD**  
**Peut-être votre avis sur ce personnage aura changé à présent. En bien ou en mal, qui sait. J'ai été très heureuse de vous faire partager ce texte qui est l'un des tout premier que j'ai pu écrire. J'espère ne pas en avoir trop fait en ce qui concerne le dramatique *rire*, je crois que j'étais particulièrement déprimée lors de l'écriture de cet OS. Un comble pour moi qui suis particulièrement fan des Happy Ends.**

**Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire afin de me faire savoir si vous avez aimé ou non ou tout simplement pour me dire si quelque chose ne va pas dans cet écrit, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir l'avis des lecteurs :)**

**Merci à tous d'avoir lu, bonne journée/soirée à vous. A bientôt je l'espère.**

**Kitsune-chama pour vous servir :)**


End file.
